nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Milivoy Przwalsky
|religion=Agnostic |language=English, Oceana, Slovak, Polish |home= East Hills |placebirth= Hurbanova |datebirth=March 29, 1951 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Plumber }} Milivoy Milorad Miloslav Miroslav Przwalsky (March 29, 1951, Hurbanova) is a Lovian plumber living in East Hills. He is an independent MOTC, who has expressed admiration for Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky. He is known for his far-left views, and strong opposition to Oceana independence and superiority over other regions in Lovia. He is the twin brother of Vladek Przwalsky. Early life Milivoy was born to Vladan and Anietka in 1951, the younger of two twin brothers. He got on very badly with his twin brother Vladek and they fought very frequently. At the age of seven, Milivoy stabbed his brother with an unclean meat knife. In revenge, Vladek ran over Milivoy's leg with the neighbour's tractor, leaving him with a lifelong limp. After this incident, their parents decided to send Milivoy to be adopted by a distant cousin, Milorad Przwalsky. Vladek's wound became infected several months later and he nearly died as a result. Controversy Milivoy Przwalsky is known for his many controversial remarks, and is seen as one of the most extremist communists, including by members of CPL.nm, of which he was formerly a member. In early 2011, the party held a vote about Milivoy's membership of the party, as he had been in the news negatively due to anti-Oceana remarks and death threats to prominent businessmen. Milivoy narrowly lost the vote with 56% contra and 33% pro. During the Lovian Civil War, Przwalsky attempted to found a communist militia. He is rumoured to have attacked a supporter of Oslobodenia 'Oshenna and cut their head off with a homemade chainsaw. As there was no conclusive evidence that he was responsible, he has not been brought to justice for this and other crimes. In 2012, Milivoy was arrested after having thrown a dead sheep's carcase through a window of his brother's apartment. On the middle of the street, he reportedly shouted offensive terms while making threatening gestures. The event was later on explained by his brother's extremist right-wing views, which he opposes. When asked about it in early 2014, Milivoy commented: "if I had the chance to unleash biological weapons in his kitchen, I would jump at the chance." Milivoy became known in all of Lovia in March 2014, when he clamoured for the assassination of CCPL leader Oos Wes Ilava: "he is a danger to Oceana and every other state of Lovia. We should not pretend that the revolution can survive until his rotting corpse is hurled into the meat grinder of history. He and everything he stands for tramples filth into the faces of the oppressed Lovian working classes." The meeting was aired live on OBS, causing a massive stir in the entire country. Personal life In 1964, Milivoy married Joanna Carson. Together they have one son, Timothy (1983). They divorced in 2003, with Joanna citing domestic abuse. Milivoy not longer has contact with Timothy, since he became a Pentecostal preacher and joined CCPL in 2008. Notably, Przwalsky and his adopted family pronounce their surname /pʃʋalski/, which is close to the original Polish pronunciation. His birth family, on the other hand, pronounce it /pʁ̩zʋalski/. Milivoy is an agnostic and has stated regularly that he is not a religious man. Przwalsky, Milivoy Przwalsky, Milivoy Przwalsky, Milivoy Przwalsky, Milivoy